The Voice of the Forest
by eeveeluv
Summary: Ash swears he has seen this boy before. Maybe in real life, maybe in a dream, but he is determined to know more about this mysterious boy from the past. (Set during Pokemon: 4Ever. Contains yaoi between Ash and Sam!)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set during the movie "Pokemon: 4Ever" So if you haven't seen the movie, this story will make no fucking sense. I recommend you watch it, not just for this story but because it's one of the best Pokemon movies out there :)**

**It does somewhat go along with the movie, but I have made a few changes. I will warn you now that there will be explicit sex between two teenage boys so if that isn't your style, I suggest you just move on now. **

**Ash and Sam's ages have been changed to 15, because, well, for obvious reasons. **

**I do not own anything!**

**I believe that's all... Enjoy :)**

* * *

The forest's gentle green glow shone brightly as the voice of the forest took hold of Sam, transferring him through time, forty years in the future to be exact. He lay on the ground, cradling Celebi in his arms, trying so hard to shield it from harm. The trip through time had caused him to fall unconcious. His exhausting escape from the Pokémon hunter had caused his body to ache and shutdown.

"Look! There's a kid over there!" Ash's voice echoed from a few yards away. He ran up to the unconscious boy, kneeling down beside him. He gave the boy a once over, searching for any injuries. Finding nothing serious, he studied the boy's face. The handsome, delicate features had struck a feeling of familiarity with Ash. Had they met somewhere before? No. They couldn't have. Ash knew from the style of his clothes that this boy was far from home, and it would have been impossible that they had met sometime in the past. He quickly pushed the thought away.

"Is he okay?" Misty asked, trailing behind Brock as they approached the scene.

"He's still breathing. Let's get him back to Diana" Brock proposed.

"Brock, help me lift him" Ash said as they lifted the boy onto his shoulders.

They had made their way back through the tunnel without incident, the boy was soundlessly unconscious resting on Ash's back. Coming out of the tunnel, however, Ash felt a slight movement from his passenger as they emerged from the tunnel and saw Diana and her grandmother waiting for them. Ash could feel the boy was now awake, but he was blindsided when the boy suddenly lashed out at him, pushing him away, both falling to the ground.

"What'd you do with that Celebi?!" He demanded "How did I get here?"

"I carried you on my back, that's how!" Ash retorted, suddenly softening his face, as he noted the boy's visible confusion with his situation.

"I know you!" Diana's grandmother suddenly interjected.

Sam took the time to take in his surroundings, looking at all the faces staring back at him. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you." He admitted.

"You're that boy I met in the forest about forty years ago" the old woman said kindly.

Sam blinked at the woman, perplexed. "You're… you're that girl who gave me the bread…"

"Why don't we move this inside?" Diana suggested, ushering the group inside the tree house.

Once all had settled around the table, Sam began his tale of how he encountered Celebi, and the Pokémon hunter.

"The last I remember is running away from that hunter. I have no idea how I ended up here" he finished.

"It was Celebi, who brought you here to this time" Diana's grandmother told him. "Celebi is the protector of this forest, and it has the ability to take trips through time. I suppose it sensed you were in danger and it carried you here to the future."

"Celebi!" Sam suddenly remembered "I have to find it!"

Ash abruptly rose from his seat "Then I'm going with you!" he insisted.

"Not without us!" Brock said, rising as well.

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in.

Waving Diana and her grandmother goodbye, the newly formed group of friends headed out for the tunnel leading into the forest. They thought it best to start looking in the area where they found Sam, but when they arrived they found no trace of the Pokémon. It was then collectively decided to split up, covering more ground that way than as a group. Ash had decided to go along with Sam. Brock and Misty had no complaints on the arrangement, but they both exchanged smirks as they walked away.

"So, Sam… where are you from?" Ash asked nervously after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Pallet Town" Sam replied nonchalantly.

"What?! No way so am I!"

"Heh, I suppose it looks a whole lot different now"

"I suppose it would. So what were you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm researching Pokémon. Catching some of them too, of course. I want to be a Pokémon Professor." Sam told him.

"That's so cool! I know a Professor back home. He's incredible, really"

Sam just grinned politely as they continued to walk along the trail in silence. Ash felt yet another sense of familiarity with this boy. Where had he seen him before? He swore he has seen those harmless grey eyes and small curve of a grin somewhere before, but being his usual clueless self he just could not put his finger on it. A few more minutes of walking, Ash had the time to secretly gaze at this kid. He really was good looking, handsome even. Ash guessed that Sam was about a year or so into puberty, developing very much to Ash's liking. No. What was he thinking? He couldn't get involved with this kid, no matter how badly he wanted to. Sam had to go back to his time and he knew the time they would spend together would be short. Certainly it would end in heartbreak, even if anything were to happen at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash! Look at that!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to a group of various wild Pokémon, all obviously transfixed on something.

Ash turned around. "What is it?" He said, noticing nothing odd in particular.

"It's the Pokémon, they're… they're all looking at something"

"Well whatever it is, it looks like it's up there" Ash pointed up at a tall, moss and vine covered rock.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Brock shouted as the boys swiftly turned to look in his direction. Misty was trailing not so far behind him.

"Find anything?" Ash asked.

"Sorry, not a thing" Brock told him.

"What are they all looking at?" Misty asked, coming up to the boys, seeing the wild Pokémon.

"I'm not gonna wait to find out!" Ash said as he ran up to the wall, climbing it with ease.

Without saying a word, Sam ran up after him. Catching up to Ash in what seemed like an instant, he suddenly slipped, but caught himself in just enough time.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Ash yelled from above, looking down at his friend, his heart pounding. "Why don't you stay with Brock and Misty?"

"No, I have find out if it's Celebi!" Sam yelled back, taking back his strength and catching up with him.

"You really care about it don't you?" Ash said calmly as Sam stopped beside him, catching eye contact.

"It saved my life…" Sam trailed off, looking back at Ash with a sort of curious glint in his eyes.

Ash's cheeks reddened. "Then let's go, Sam."

The boys continued to scale the rock wall, using the vines to aid them further along. Once they reached the peak, they discovered a cluster of wild Oddish, Furret and Caterpie all captivated on a small cave-like opening in the massive stone. Sam found Ash's gaze then nodded faintly as he slowly approached the opening. Ash patiently stood back, watching him.

Sam sunk down to all fours, crawling softly as he fixated his eyes to the object all the Pokémon were staring at. "Celebi?" he whispered.

The little green Pokémon was notably terrified; its breathing was just a slow, strangled wheeze. "Don't worry Celebi, you're safe now" Sam said softly as he reached out his hand. Celebi however, felt threatened and began to use its vine whip.

"It's okay! I'm here to help you, don't you remember me?" Sam pleaded as he shielded his face from the vines.

Ash came up close behind Sam. "He's right, we're here to help!"

Exhausted, Celebi ceased the attack then fell to the ground, closing its eyes. It allowed Sam to pick it up, no longer sensing any danger, feeling safer now in this boy's arms than it had felt since it had arrived to this time.

Reaching solid ground, Sam never let Celebi out of his arms as Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu had a closer look at the little creature.

"We need to find a Pokémon center" Brock recommended immediately.

"You just found one"

The gang instantly turned their heads towards the deep, malevolent voice they just heard. A masked man stood before them, a black poké ball in hand.

"He's a Pokémon hunter, Ash. We need to get out of here" Sam whispered into Ash's ear.

A tingle ran up Ash's spine, not only did he love Sam being this close to him but he could feel that rush of adrenaline that occurred just before a Pokémon battle.

"This Celebi isn't going anywhere with you, fuck face!" Ash blurted out at the man, thinking of nothing better to call him.

The man let out a malicious chuckle, then threw two poke balls into the air, releasing Scizor and Sneasel. In response, Ash threw out his own poke ball releasing Bayleef.

"I can't let him do this alone" Sam said as he carefully handed Celebi to Misty, instructing her and Brock to get as far away as possible.

With Sam and Ash remaining, the hunter did not think it was worth wasting his time with these young trainers, so he commanded Scizor and Sneasel to stay and finish them off.

"What a fucking pussy" Ash scoffed under his breath.

"Well, Ash it looks like it's up you and me" Sam said as he reached for a poke ball, unscrewing the lid, then releasing Charmeleon. Ash watched in amazement. He and Sam really were from different worlds.

It was a brief battle, but not one without difficulty. It had ended with Charmeleon, using flamethrower, leaving the other two Pokémon finally wounded enough to cease the battle.

"You're a really amazing trainer, Ash. We make a good team." Sam said as Charmeleon returned to his poke ball.

Ash chuckled. "You're not a bad trainer, yourself" He smiled back at his new friend. His heart suddenly panged however, as he thought about Sam going back to his true time. Surely it was bound to happen, he couldn't stay here forever. But what would happen after he went back? What if they never saw each other again? Was there even a way for them to see each other? He didn't want to think about it, he was too afraid of the answer.

"Why don't we go find everyone?" Sam suddenly broke the silence.

Ash glanced at Sam, giving him a charming grin. "Yeah, Sam. Let's go."

The boys set out on the trail that Brock and Misty had taken. It was a narrow path, with a colossal variation of green hues from the leaves and bushes. They had a long walk a head of them since Brock and Misty had had a decent head start.

"Sam! Look out!" Ash yelled as he instinctively grabbed Sam's waist and pulled him away from the gaping hole in the middle of the path that Sam was headed for.

"Whoa, thanks Ash. I guess my head was somewhere in the clouds" Sam chuckled "I wonder what this is doing here?"

"It looks like some kind of booby trap. Team Rocket, no doubt" said Ash.

"Team Rocket?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, they tend to follow me around setting up traps and schemes to get Pikachu. They're actually pretty harmless."

Sam glanced at the trap, then back Ash. He had only just noticed that Ash's hand was still around his waist. To his own surprise, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he felt his heart pounding slightly faster now that he suddenly thought of Ash in a whole new light. I mean, let's be honest, the boy _was_ gorgeous. He was so focused on going back in time and saving Celebi that he never really had a chance to collect his own thoughts about Ash, he had just pushed them away the moment he met him.

Ash slowly pulled his arm away from Sam, much to the dismay of Sam himself. He jumped across the booby trap, extending his hand out to Sam once he reached the other side. Sam took his hand readily, jumping over the hole only to trip slightly as he landed.

"You're almost as clumsy as me!" Ash exclaimed as he held on to Sam tighter, making sure the boy didn't trip yet again.

"Sorry, I guess my mind was elsewhere…" Sam trailed off, reaching Ash's eye contact. He noted the light, pink flush across Ash's dark features.

"You're lucky to have me here, then" Ash said softly.

"I guess I am…" Sam said as Ash had closed the distance between the two of them, lightly closing his mouth onto his.

It was a risk Ash was willing to take, not knowing if Sam would be into it or not. But to his absolute delight, Sam kissed him right back, pushing his body closer, letting his hands fall onto Ash's shoulders.

Their kiss lasted a considerably long time, longer than most first kisses between new couples would have been. Maybe it was their excitement of their combined battle victory, or the fact that since the moment they met the two of them had secretly been yearning for this very thing to happen.

"Just as I thought" Ash said as soon as their lips parted ways.

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

"I knew you would be an amazing kisser" Ash grinned.

Sam just scoffed in embarrassment as he pulled away and began to jog up the trail. "Come on, we don't want Brock and Misty to think we lost that battle!"

Ash chuckled to himself, a flood of thoughts racing into his mind as he jogged after the grey eyed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you guys okay? What happened to that hunter?" Misty asked anxiously as she saw Ash and Sam emerge from the bushes.

"He's gone. At least for now." Ash informed her.

"Where's Celebi?" Sam asked.

"Over here with Pikachu." Misty lead the short way back to the little camp her and Brock had set up. Brock was already making a fire pit with rocks when they arrived.

"Hey! You guys are okay! What happened?" Brock asked, relieved to see that they were uninjured.

Ash had explained to them what happened, while Sam tended to Celebi; checking her over for his own reassurance.

"So… where are we staying for the night?" Ash asked Brock as he noticed the increasingly dimming sun light.

"Well, it just so happens that we have all of our sleeping bags with us. Who knows where the nearest Pokémon Center is, we're hours away from any town, even Diana's place" Brock pointed out.

"Great… another night sleeping on cold, hard dirt." Ash muttered.

"It won't be so cold if you help me with this fire. Pass me a few of those twigs, will you?"

Ash complied, thinking it was better not to complain, considering their situation. He handed Brock the twigs, slumping down to the ground, watching Brock light the woodpile. When the fire had finally begun to engulf to kindling, Ash could feel the warm sensation of the fire spread across his face. He gave a sigh of relief. He was going to sleep very close to the fire tonight.

It was only then did he glance over to Sam and Misty. Celebi was cradled in Sam's arms as Misty helped the Pokémon take sips from her water bottle. Pikachu was watching attentively nearby.

"So Brock… what do you think of Sam?" Ash asked quietly, eyeing in Sam and Misty's direction making sure they couldn't hear him.

Brock set a few more sticks onto the fire, then shuffled back, sitting next to Ash. "He seems like a real sweet kid."

Ash hesitated. "Do you feel like… oh I don't know… like you've seen him before?"

Brock looked at him. "You have that feeling too, huh? I thought I was the only one." He professed.

"What? Really? Do you have any ideas?" Ash asked eagerly, trying to keep his voice down.

"No one really comes to mind, to be honest. I know we've never met him on our journey, I remember everyone we meet. Well, mostly just the girls." Brock grinned.

"I feel like we've known him all along. Like he's always been on this journey with us. It will feel weird not having him around, you know, when he goes back home…" Ash said with a sombre tone as he gazed over at the boy in question.

Brock gave Ash a questioning raise of his eyebrow. "You like him, don't you?"

Ash's cheeks grew hot. "I mean… How could I not? He's good looking, smart, courageous, and has an undying love for Pokémon." _And an incredible kisser,_ Ash thought to himself. "Do you see my problem?"

Brock chuckled. "He's everything you are. Except smart, of course."

"Hey! I am _to_ smart!"

"Well to be honest, falling in love with someone from a completely different dimension of time isn't exactly one of your most intelligent moments." Brock confessed.

Ash's cheeks reddened even deeper. "I'm not in love with him, Brock. I just like him. A lot."

"Why don't you tell him? See how he'll react. Maybe you could convince him to stay a bit longer."

Ash's heart skipped a beat at just the thought. He had never considered asking Sam to stay. "You think he would go for it?"

Brock shrugged. "Hard to say. If he has feelings for you then I'm sure he might contemplate it. If not, well, join the club."

Ash grinned then put his attention back to the fire. He watched the orange glow engulf the little pile of sticks, twigs and dry leaves, thinking about what Brock just said. As much as he wanted to spend more time with Sam, he knew he couldn't stay longer, it was just asking too much of him. His family would be thinking he was dead by now.

* * *

At the other end of the campsite, Sam and Misty were just putting Celebi to sleep, creating a little bed made of a few lose articles of clothing from their backpacks. Pikachu soon joined Celebi, obviously determined to watch over her all night.

"Thanks for all your help, Pikachu. Good night." Sam said as he carefully laid a sweater over both Pokémon.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed as he snuggled closer to Celebi.

The four humans all gathered around the brightly glowing fire, laying down their sleeping bags in a square around the flaming pit. They exchanged mindless small talk for a few minutes until the last of them finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sammy? What are you doing up?" Ash croaked sleepily, noticing Sam was out of his sleeping bag, daylight was still hours away.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied simply.

Ash lazily fumbled out of his sleeping bag, still half asleep as he stumbled to join Sam who was sitting with his sketchbook on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Ash yawned as he slumped down next him.

"Just… sketching."

Ash leaned in over Sam's shoulder to get a closer look. On the page was a beautiful rough sketch of Pikachu and Celebi, sleeping serenely. "Wow, Sam that's really good"

"Would you like to see more?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

Ash shuffled in closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Sam's heart began to pound as he flipped through the pages of his sketchbook. Ash's body felt so good snuggled close to his.

"I love this one! Sam, you're so talented." Ash said as he pointed out a drawing of a herd of Pontya.

"Thanks" Sam said quietly as he set the sketchbook down. He glanced over at Celebi and Pikachu. "They seem to really like each other" he said as Ash glanced over as well. Pikachu and Celebi were still sleeping soundlessly together.

"Yeah, Pikachu has never had a problem making new friends." replied Ash.

"He's so much like his trainer. In more ways than one." Sam remarked.

"Heh, I guess he is."

Ash peeked over his shoulder at Brock and Misty, making sure they really were asleep. "You know Sam, I'm going to miss you when you're gone…" he confessed, not looking Sam in the eye.

"I'm going to miss you a lot too, Ash. Brock, Misty and Pikachu too, of course."

"Then… why don't you stay? I mean… for a little while anyway. You could join us on our journey!" Ash said optimistically.

Sam fell silent. He didn't think of this possibility before. If he were to go back home, he would just be doing the same old thing, traveling across the land, studying and sketching Pokémon. But if he stayed here with Ash, at least he would have some company, people who loved Pokémon just as much as he did. Contemplating it for a few more seconds, he thought it was best to break his silence, noticing Ash was growing more nervous.

"I'll do it. I'll stay here with you." He said firmly.

Ash grinned from ear to ear, not saying a word. He leaned in close to Sam, kissing his lips softly as he lightly slid his hand across his cheek. Sam pulled him in closer, his hand finding Ash's thigh.

Breaking away, the boys were short of breath, but that did not stop them from finding each other's lips once more. Harder this time, their tongues dancing fluidly. It was Sam who had moaned first, the hot sensual feel of Ash's lips on his own, trigged a sharp tingle to his groin.

"Ash, I'm so hard…" Sam whispered into Ash's mouth.

Ash chuckled as he moved his lips to Sam's neck. "I am too, Sammy." He said hoarsely as his hand crept up Sam's thigh, finding the bulge in the front of Sam's pants.

Sam's head rolled back with a tender moan as Ash began to rub his palm up and down Sam's crotch. He swore to god if Ash continued to do that he would cum at any second, even with the absence of skin to skin contact.

Ash somehow noted Sam's impatience, so he began to unbutton his pants, creeping his hand slowly into them as he found Sam's hard cock. He licked his lips as he felt the veins upon his fingers.

"Sammy, I'm impressed." Ash declared as he began to jerk his hand up and down Sam's shaft.

"W-why?" Sam stuttered, blinded by the feeling of Ash's hand on his dick. No one had ever touched him this way before.

"For such a small boy, I didn't expect you to have such a big cock" He replied with a grin.

Sam just simply grinned back. He then suddenly cried out, Ash was quickening his pace with his hand and his orgasm was fast approaching.

"Sssshhh baby, you won't want Brock and Misty to wake up." Ash whispered right before closing his mouth onto Sam's, allowing him to moan into the kiss as Sam's orgasm was ripped from his body.

Short of breath, but heavily satisfied, Sam began to glide his hands to Ash's front zipper, hoping to return the favour, only to have his hand pushed away.

"Not here. Come with me." Ash said as he rose from the ground, taking Sam's hand and guiding him into the dark forest.

Sam barely had enough time to adjust his pants as he followed closely behind the black haired boy. Once Ash was satisfied with the distance, he noticed a fallen log surrounded by a collection of ferns.

"Ash I can't see anything." Sam said as he struggled to find the boy in the darkness.

Ash was sitting contently on the log, his cock already released from his pants as he said "Follow my voice, Sam."

Sam squinted into the darkness as he saw Ash's silhouette on the log. He was jerking off vigorously.

"You don't waste any time." Sam scoffed playfully as he knelt down to the ground in front of the trainer.

"Mmm your voice turns me on, Sam." Ash groaned, continuing to masturbate.

"Here, allow me." Sam said softly as he gently moved Ash's hand away, bringing his own to the boy's cock.

Having no previous sexual experience, Sam solely relied on his own masturbation techniques as he stroked the other boy's dick. He bit his lip sensually as he heard the moans come from Ash's throat.

Wanting to hear more of that beautiful hoarse voice, Sam brought his lips to the tip of Ash's penis, kissing it gingerly, then bringing out his tongue to swirl around the head.

"Fuck! Sammy…" Ash groaned as he clutched onto Sam's head, tenderly combing his fingers through his hair.

Sam continued to suck and kiss Ash's dark pink head. He allowed himself to push the dick further into his mouth, motioning his head up and down the shaft. Despite is inexperience, he inevitably knew he was doing an excellent job from the sweet sounds Ash was making.

Being caught off guard, Ash suddenly pulled Sam's head away from his dick.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, puzzled by the sudden act.

"Nothing's wrong." Ash said as he joined Sam on the ground. It was still so dark out, but he could easily make out the confused expression on Sam's face. "Sammy, I want you."

"Now? On the ground?"

Ash snickered. "It's not like we have any other options."

Sam hesitated a moment. "Ash, I-I've never had sex before."

"I know." Ash whispered as he reached out to tuck a strand of brunette hair behind his ears. "I promise we'll stop if you get too uncomfortable."

Sam placed his hand onto Ash's. "I trust you."

Ash smiled luminously as he closed the distance between their lips. He carefully aided Sam onto his back, pulling the boy's loosened pants far past his hips. Sam pulled free one of his legs, waiting for Ash to finish pulling the rest of his garment from his other leg, but Ash did not bother. Sam felt so ridiculously exposed, laying on the solid forest floor, legs spread with one still tucked into his pants.

Hocking a large ball of saliva into his hand, Ash spread the substance along his well-endowed penis. He then hocked another onto his three middle fingers, bring them close to Sam's hole.

"Okay, just breathe, Sam. It's very uncomfortable at first." Ash warned.

Sam began breathing rhythmically. "Like I said, I trust you."

A small grin tugged at Ash's mouth as he slowly pushed his middle finger on through. He was impressed that Sam made no objection as he added another finger, and then the last. He could feel Sam's hips squirm as he began to move his fingers in and out. Sam started to moan, it was not as unpleasant as he expected, but of course he knew a penis was a different matter.

Ash freed his fingers, once again hocking another ball of saliva onto them, this time only spreading it around Sam's small, wrinkled opening. He quickly positioned himself for entry.

"Relax your body as much as you can, that way it won't hurt as much." Ash reassured him.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Sam teased.

With a chuckle, Ash pushed the head of his penis against Sam's hole, the slippery opening allowed for quick penetration.

"Fuck…" Ash moaned, keeping his focus on pushing deeper.

Sam just bit his lip as he waited for the pain to lessen. He could feel Ash begin to pull back, then push back in. Slowly moving up the pace as the saliva did its job.

"Sam, your ass feels incredible." Ash whispered with an underlying moan.

"Uh!… I could say the same thing about your cock." Sam moaned back.

As Ash began to thrust more vigorously, Sam's moans became more prevalent, he was fully erect and once again on the verge of orgasm. "A-Ash… I-I'm gonna cum…" he groaned as that oh so sweet spot was hit dead on. He clawed his fingers into the dirt as his level of pleasure increased immensely. He came within seconds.

"I'm close too, Sammy." Ash grunted as he continued to slam against Sam's body, the tightness grasping his cock was almost too much for him. Fuck, this boy's ass was tight as hell. He no longer had control as he came with animalistic grunt.

* * *

The next morning, it was Ash who was the last to awaken. He found Brock, Misty and Sam conversing together close by, each with a bowl of soup in hand.

"No one bothered to wake me?" He complained as he stumbled out of his sleeping bag, immediately reaching into his backpack for a bowl and spoon.

"You haven't been sleeping that long, and besides, Sam was telling us the good news!" said Misty.

"News?"

"Ash are you that forgetful? Sam was telling us everything about last night!" Misty told him.

Ash's cheeks immediately went hot. "Everything?"

"Yes! How you convinced him to stay with us. Why? Was there something else?"

"N-No… That was it." He lied, switching his glance to Sam, who was smirking as he sipped on his soup.

After breakfast, the gang began to pack up their sleeping bags. Sam and Misty had volunteered to walk to the river to wash the dishes. With Ash and Brock remaining, it was Brock who had brought up what Sam had just recently told him.

"So you convinced him, huh?" Brock said as Sam and Misty were out of sight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash responded.

Brock just merely chuckled. "Do you think I'm blind, Ash? I don't know exactly what happened last night, and to be honest I don't want to, but from the way you two look at each other it seems you are both more involved than you should be."

"I appreciate your concern, Brock but it's my choice who I chose to date. And need I remind you and it was _your_ idea for me to ask him to stay?!"

"Okay, okay. I can't stop you. But just remember this: Sam doesn't belong here, he has to go back at some point." Brock painfully reminded him.

Ash heaved a deep sigh. "I know, Brock. I know…"

**- THE END -**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, please review. I also appreciate constructive criticism. **

**If you liked this story, be sure to check out my other yaoi stories! :)**


End file.
